


【蝙超】你换的太快了

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear





	1. Chapter 1

「不……我……」小镇男孩从未感到如此苦恼过，他不知所措盯着手中的兼职需求，好几次扶了扶眼镜，动了两下半张着的嘴唇试图寻找说服对方的办法，他不能拒绝，Clark想，这是他唯一能够混入这家俱乐部的机会——他们对工作人员的筛选达到了一种令人惊愕的严格——但他好歹要为自己争取一下，他的意思是，他不能，他——「这对我来说太……」

「如果你不愿意，我也不会强迫你。」俱乐部的负责人不以为意的说，如果不是因为那场意外导致的人手不足，他也不愿意临时招一名新手顶替，虽然他面前拘谨的大个子有着出色的外貌和身材——老天，别开玩笑了，他在这个行业爬摸打滚了那么多年，不可能隔着一副蠢眼镜和肥大的西服就无法得出正确的判断——但他也不会强求对方非得留下来不可，「选择权在你，K……」他看了一眼文件，「Kent。」

他不应该诚实的用上真名，Clark缩了缩肩膀在内心叹了口气，这听起来实在是有些怪，而现在他只希望对方不会顺着这个名字调查到大都会星球日报的记者，他的意思是，好歹他还为自己弄了一个假身份？更别提这里是哥谭，而哥谭人基本上不会将一个人来历调查的如此仔细，行吧，蝙蝠侠除外，他想。

「但我不会跳舞。」这下Clark算是实话实说了，他虽然有那么几次带着Lois在天空中跳舞——那已经是很久之前的事了——但那只是单纯飞行，毫无技术含量，而现在他必须要面对是……拉奥啊，一条钢管。

「相信我，」对方懒洋洋的回应道，他上下扫视的目光让小记者有些不舒服，「这根本不需要任何技巧，只要你能换上一套衣服，抓着那根钢管绕几个圈……」负责人打了个比方，随后又用嫌弃了几句Clark那副蠢透了的眼镜，同时补充道，「你得将那玩意摘下来。」

「不——」Clark条件反射的拒绝，他一点也不想超人在俱乐部中兼职钢管舞舞者的新闻上第二天的头条，他像是受惊般吓得扶着眼镜确保它好好的待在自己的脸上。如果不是他没有其他的门道，走投无路却又必须追寻线索进行调查，Clark说什么也不会考虑这份合约，「我想我还是……」

「既然你不愿意摘下它，你还能选择蒙住你的眼睛。」负责人看似诚恳的给出建议，这对于普通人来说可能有些刁难了，毕竟被蒙上眼睛的新手可能在转身间连钢管都摸不到，更别提跳舞了，不过这却让Clark松了口气，超人的透视能够起到作弊的功效，毫无疑问。

但就像是Clark所认为的，这并不是个好主意。黑布代替眼镜遮挡住了他的双眼，但Clark仍旧能够看见台下正疯狂吹着口哨的观众，他在震耳欲聋的音乐中抓握住舞台上那条细长的钢管，并且时刻提醒自己别用上太大的力气好避免一不小心将其折弯。

负责人坚决拒绝给Clark赤裸的上半身进行过多的装扮修饰，甚至是对他饱满的富有弹性的胸肌与紧实的腹部肌肉赞不绝口。而Clark的下半身本该只穿上一条可怜巴巴的小短裤，但在他的执着的抗议下，负责人不得不作出妥协，交给他一条低腰的牛仔裤，并且嘟嘟囔囔的解释这能露出他深陷的腰窝与令人羡慕的人鱼线——同时也能塞下足够多的钱。

Clark随着音乐的节拍弓起腰蹭在舞台中央的钢管上，一只手轻抚着钢管缓缓下跪，他偏过头注视着舞台下方，却丝毫不清楚台下有多少人正为了他惹火的完美身材吞咽着唾液。他经过整理的刘海有一部分乖巧的搭在他的额头上，灯光在他仿佛雕塑般完美的面颊打下阴影。小记者无意识的微启着唇，当他按照负责人教给他的步骤摇摆了两下精干腰肢时，台下的观众已经疯狂的操动涌近台边，伸手试图在他那由于低腰牛仔裤而露出小部分股沟的臀部摸上一把。

他在尖叫声与口哨声中攀上了这根钢管，Clark稍微作弊漂浮起来了一点，这让他显得格外轻盈。但他不能持续太长的时间，只得在几秒钟后将力道全都转移给紧绷着的大腿，他上下滑动的动作有些笨拙，但这并不妨碍观众们将视线长时间停留在他翘起的浑圆臀肉与被钢管挤压出明显凸起形状的胯部。

Clark认为自己几乎就要在观众火热的视线中灼烧起来，他硬是忍住了属于小记者的、瑟缩肩膀的习惯，缠绕着钢管旋转了半圈，这下他变为了身体朝下，由后方利用大腿根部夹住钢管——或许有那么一部分挤进了他的臀缝——他一手紧握钢管，朝前挺起胸膛。被蒙上双眼的Clark看似茫然无措的扫视过观众席，流畅的肌肉鼓动着，令他看起来像极了一头误入猎人准星中的无辜的鹿，迷人并充满着诱惑力。

他赶在台下的人伸长手臂，几乎要抚摸上他因为喘息而上下起伏的饱满胸膛前结束了这一动作，他缓缓地往后重新岔开双腿又将自己转了回来，挤夹着钢管的结实胸肌所进行的上下厮磨与挺翘的乳尖结合起来带出了情色的味道。紧接着他滑向另一侧，用双手的力量将身体撑起，他由下至上绕了半个圈仿佛是在空中漫步，最后将双腿柔软的与钢管缠绕交叠在一起带动整个身体旋转。

晶莹的汗水滑过他鼓起的结实肌肉，在灯光刻意的照耀下，这几乎是让Clark的皮肤非人般的闪烁着。但正如负责人所说的，没有人回去在乎Clark拙劣的舞姿，他们只会盯着他不断晃动挤压在钢管上的胯部，并且无比渴望解开他蒙上双眼的布料，好看清被遮挡住的双眼究竟是怎样水润甜蜜的色泽。

然后Clark重新踏上了坚实的地面，双手紧握着钢管不断地波浪般摇摆着自己的身体，他探出口腔的舌尖轻扫过干燥的下唇，无意识挑逗般的动作终于让观众突破防线，他们高举着双手甚至快要堆叠在一起。一些幸运的家伙让手掌摸上了Clark的牛仔裤上，趁着他维持在由后上方紧抓钢管，弓腰下跪的姿势时将美金塞进他的牛仔裤中。

「你的运气太好了，Kent！」负责人在结束后Clark跳下台，还没来得及解开眼罩时语速飞快的说道，他有些激动而又沉重的拍了两下对方的肩膀，「有一位客人……肥羊，」他降低了音量，直接抓起Clark的手腕就将他往二楼的包厢带，「肯花一大笔钱点名道姓的要你，也许他看上你那不及格的舞姿和屁股了，谁知道呢？」

「不，我……」Clark在对方的手劲下跌跌撞撞的走着，超人能够反抗，当然，但Clark Kent却不行。他跟随着负责人的后面迈着步伐，一点也不像是被黑布蒙住双眼、暂时失去视力的人。很快他被对方推进了一个房间中，在还没来得及说完整句话前，房门就被对方狠狠的关上了。

拉奥啊！

小记者站在原地呆愣了几秒，这才想起来抬手先解开自己的眼罩，但他的手很快被另一个人牢牢地扣压住，对方的速度太快甚至没有给予他任何反应的空间，当他回过神来的时候，已经被压制着贴服在被紧锁的门板上，他眨了眨眼罩后的眼睛，这才对上了一双深陷的冷硬双眸。

即便是Clark再怎么不关心娱乐版块，也总不可能认错几乎是每个两三天就会霸占头条版面的Bruce Wayne，这名哥谭的花花公子出现在这间俱乐部倒是不怎么奇怪。Clark为对方突然抚摸上他腰线的修长手指打了个哆嗦，这才反应过来自己还赤裸着上半身。

「你跳的挺不错。」Bruce Wayne，一如既往，用他那轻快的嗓音挑剔道。他摸索在Clark腰侧的手指逐渐往上，划过皮肤来到他不久前还在金属钢管上摩擦的胸肌。Bruce很清楚那不过是一些基础动作，但经由对方所展现出来时却带着一股青涩的性暗示，他眯起眼睛装作无意的让大拇指指腹轻蹭过对方挺立的乳尖，不意外的让Clark猛地一抖，想要躲避却发现无路可退。

「Wayne……Wayne先生……别……」Clark手忙脚乱的试图抓住Bruce阻止他更进一步的动作，但他的手掌还是不可避免的紧贴在了他的臀部。对方将手指挤入了Clark的臀缝，隔着粗糙的牛仔裤屈起手指上下来回抚摸着——Bruce敢打赌这是台下在场观众都想做的一件事，特别是当这名新手舞者背靠着钢管，试图用大腿夹住它却反而令它陷入臀缝的时候。

Clark在无法移动的情况下，只能在Bruce不断试着用手指探索揉压，直到带有暗示性的摩擦过他的穴口时条件反射的挺胯朝前躲避，这恰好让他触碰到了Bruce并在对方顺势摁压他臀部的动作中与对方的下身紧贴在了一起。

小记者咬紧牙咽下了一声喘息，他透过黑布望进对方那双深色的眼眸，视线短暂的停留在对方有些薄的翘起唇瓣上。而当Clark再度进行挣扎试图拉开距离的时候，双方的胯部不可避免的厮磨在一起，亲密的距离让他由些尴尬和不知所措，他只感觉自己的性器在与对方的相互挤压中缓缓地发热勃起。

「我喜欢你摆动臀部的模样。」Bruce低声说道，似乎很满意Clark想要躲避却毫无办法的模样。他捏了捏对方饱满柔软的臀肉，漫不经心的将对方几乎要塞满裤子边缘的钞票粗暴的取出扔在了地板上，「我买下了你接下来的时间，这表示你该单独为我表演了。」

他的合同里可不包括这一项吧？Clark在听见哥谭阔佬的这番话之后有些发蒙，一时间连挣扎都忘记了，当他回过神来的时候，对方就已经将他翻身压在了门板上，手指精巧的解开拉链扯下了他的牛仔裤。而显然负责人为了更好的效果勒令他换上的T型裤也暴露在了Bruce的视线中，对方为此愣了一愣，就连动作都有些不自然的停顿，Clark为此羞赧的脸耳朵都被烧红了。

他可以卸了这扇门，把声称买下他的Bruce扔出房间，但那样所造成的后果基本上会让他这段时间暗访调查全变成白费功夫，甚至可能会牵连到他在哥谭的线人，毕竟Bruce Wayne本身就是个受人关注的焦点，而Clark敢说大部分人都会毫无怨言，甚至是自愿爬上对方的床。

他的假身份此刻在俱乐部的负责人眼中就是这样一种形象。

「等……唔——」Clark本想说的话在Wayne勾起手指扯动他的内裤时变为了一声闷哼，被扯起的细长布料勒着他的臀缝让Clark不舒服的扭动了两下，紧随而来的则是被倾倒下来的冰凉滑腻的液体，他为此不自然的颤抖了一下，穴口条件反射的收缩着。

Clark被以不容反抗的姿态牢牢地压制住，他可以感受到Bruce的贴近，对方的手揉搓过他的臀肉，然后滑入缝隙间。他用指腹摩擦着他微微开阖的穴口，将食指与中指并拢探入。柔软的肠壁在手指挤进的第一时间便吸紧了对方，Clark绷着肌肉有些紧张的喘息着，随着手指被带入的润滑液让Bruce的进出变得简单不少。他屈起手指用指尖刮过由于他的挑逗而湿润的内壁，从尾椎窜上的酥麻令Clark阵阵颤栗。

对方的开阔格外的耐心，除了手之外倒也没有其他任何多余的动作，很快滑腻的水渍声已经随着Bruce手指的抽插响起，Clark咬着牙咽下那些即将脱口而出的呻吟，他的眼角被对方的刮搔翻搅的手指刺激的发红，温软的甬道很快背叛了主人的想法，臣服般的含紧了抽动的手指。

如果让他知道在被买下的时间中包括了这个，Clark想自己无论如何也不会答应俱乐部负责人的那份合同。他从喉咙深处咕哝出呜咽，攥紧了双拳，他睫毛轻颤，眼眸中的水雾湿润了将视线遮挡住的黑色眼罩。与Clark贪婪裹着手指的肉壁相反，Wayne的动作显得游刃有余，他的指尖围绕着小记者敏感的前列腺打着转，估计不去刺激那片区域，这惹来了对方不满足的鼻音，腾升的空虚麻痒让Clark无意识的扭着腰催促着。

但Bruce没有继续做下去，他在Clark难耐的颤抖中抽出了手指，在几秒钟后将一个冰冷而又坚硬的物体抵在了他的一开一合的湿润穴口，他撑开对方的肉穴将物体坚定不移的塞了进去，紧接着松手后退半步，任凭被他拉扯出角度的细长T字裤重新‘啪’的弹打在了Clark的臀缝。

「你喜欢什么音乐？」Bruce突如其来的询问让Clark一愣，他的甬道正将被对方塞入的硬物形状反应在他的脑海中，那是一个较短的椎体——Clark习惯性的跨出两部试图转身‘望向’那名让作为新闻媒体行业的他来说无比熟悉的阔佬，而动作间所牵扯到的肉壁与硬物之间产生的紧密摩擦令Clark哆嗦了一下，他抬手往后扶住门板，毛茸茸的物体轻柔的扫过他的大腿。

拉奥啊——Clark想，并且动作不自然的摸向自己滑腻的后方，他收缩着的穴口试图将其排除，但最终却只能使那件硬物在他的体内小幅度的抽插挪动着。Clark摸到那条毛茸茸的物体，花了点时间认出这其实是个带着猫尾装饰的肛塞。这个认知令他的皮肤绯红的更加厉害了，他想将它拔出来，但颤抖的手怎么也用不上正确的力道与方式，反而是将它又往内部推了几寸，粘滑的液体滴滴答答的沾染在了毛绒尾巴上。

「唔——」Clark在摩擦产生的快感中不受控制的微微夹拢双腿，他饱满的胸膛因为喘息而不断起伏着，缺少慰藉的翘起已经顶起了T型裤原本就少的可怜的布料，而布料的前端早已被前液浸湿了一片。

Bruce正站在房间中那条明显的钢管旁边望着他，Clark猜测他应该是等待着他走上前去，而后对方的脸上又露出了恍然的神情，他大步朝他跨来，以正常人所无法挣脱的力道抓着他的手腕，将眼睛被蒙住的小记者带到了钢管面前。Clark跌跌撞撞的跟在Bruce后面，含在他体内的肛塞随着脚步不断的将他的肉壁摩擦的火热，而前端勃起的阴茎则不断轻微摇晃着，使小记者看上去整个人都带着欲望的淫扉。

「你现在可以继续了。」Bruce说，他的声线带上了些许的沙哑，这表示他并没有像是那毫无破绽的平稳呼吸一般的平静。他审视的目光肆无忌惮的划过Clark弹性十足的乳肉与线条起伏的腹部，最后落在了他吞裹着肛塞的肉穴，那随着他动作而摇摆的猫尾装饰物。

Clark在深吸一口气后握住钢管，努力的在因为情欲而一片混乱的脑海中寻找不久前在硬背下的步骤——他最开始应该做些什么？


	2. Chapter 2

这可不是一件简单的事。

Clark不知道这名哥谭宝贝为何会对毫无经验、甚至是在舞台上跳错，如果不偷偷用超能力作弊飞起来则根本无法攀上钢管的他感兴趣，但以眼下的情况看来他不得不照着对方的要求做了。

Clark——胶着在一起的思维让他无法回忆起最先的步骤，于是他只能顺应本能先动起来。他有些紧张的深吸了一口气，双手抓住钢管凑上前，试图缓慢的磨蹭着它。但这实在是太难了，他并不是指这个无论如何都看起来有那么点僵硬的动作，而是体内随着他摆动臀部的动作而摩擦着他的肛塞。

他在不间断的刺激中努力的控制住自己的力道，即便如此，钢管上还是被留下了不易察觉的、微陷的手印。Clark能够感受到Bruce几乎实质性的目光，他的视线长时间的停留在他的臀部，而肛塞连接着的毛茸茸猫尾左右摇晃着。这让Clark发出一声难耐的喘息，穴口条件反射的收缩着。

他想自己肯定已经没剩下多少理智了，他浑身热的厉害，滑腻的淫水混合着润滑液划过他的大腿根部。Clark忍不住将自己翘起的坚挺阴茎蹭在冰凉的钢管上，他在与钢管相互厮磨的间隙重沉声呜咽着，被前液浸湿的内裤同样也将钢管的表面沾染的黏答答。

Bruce的喉结为此上下滚动，对方摆动屁股的模样满是渴求，恍惚间甚至感觉Clark的那条猫尾正挑逗着他。所以他走上前，突然间抬手往对方那浑圆紧实、触感极佳的屁股上拍了一巴掌。

这几乎差点让Clark因为受到惊吓而条件反射的飞起来，行吧，确实有那么半厘米，接着他又很快的落回了地上，整个人因为Bruce依旧逗留在他臀部的手而僵硬的像是块石膏。

「Wayne先……先生？」来自哥谭花花公子赤裸裸的骚扰一下子让正准备攀附着钢管往上的Clark停下了动作，就差没像是个乖巧的小学生稳稳站好。他有些茫然的左右扭头试图判断对方的方位，然后在下一秒得到了Bruce漫不经心的道歉。

「抱歉，那么继续，宝贝儿。」他说，尾音俏皮的上扬，手指再有一次掐了掐对方的臀肉后才作罢，「你表现的好极了。」

Clark实在是不知道自己紧贴着钢管，由上至下仿佛波浪般晃动的动作究竟是怎样讨了Bruce欢心，只得在对方的要求下继续动作。他用大腿加紧钢管往上攀爬，这期间大腿根部润湿的淫水让他好几次差点滑落，Clark发出喘息般的呻吟，收缩着的肉穴传来一阵让人空虚的、蜷缩起脚指头的麻痒。显然仅仅是一小节的肛塞并不能在动作的摩擦间很好的满足他饥渴的甬道，这样Clark几乎快要控制不住想要在钢管上摩擦的欲望。

尽管Clark看起来有些不熟练，但当他仅仅是利用双手攀爬着钢管悬挂在半空中时，倒显得出乎意料的轻盈。Bruce的视线划过对方被紧绷着的内裤包裹着的勃起阴茎，很快他注意到Clark变换着姿势抬高了自己的一条腿，几乎是将其紧贴在管面，而另一条原本自然下垂的腿则朝后弯曲挑逗般的勾住钢管。

Bruce在对方旋转的间隙中能够清楚的看到Clark那勒着几乎要变成一条线般的内裤的臀缝，而当他隔着钢管翘起两条腿将正面朝向他时，毫不意外那条玩具猫尾正随着对方扭动的臀部与收缩的肉穴愉悦的左右摆动。

Clark花了十几秒将额头贴靠在冰冷的钢管上，他急促的喘着气，脸颊泛着红，他的双腿可怜兮兮的颤抖着，不少淫水随着他变换双腿动作的间隙滴落下来。他旋身背靠着钢管，双腿夹紧，无意识的、一下又一下的蹭着钢管，让其陷入臀缝不断的摩擦挤压。钢管时不时触碰到堵住他穴口的肛塞，将它小幅度的往里面推搡，令它随着他的动作不明显的、浅浅的进出。Clark为此呜咽着绷紧了自己的大腿，拥有着漂亮整齐肌肉线条的腹部随着他粗重的喘息上下起伏，晶莹的汗珠顺着他凹陷的腹肌线条滑过。

Bruce不难从Clark不易察觉的小动作中看出他究竟在做些什么，那双有力的双腿牢牢地夹住钢管，这不难让Bruce试图想着那缠绕在自己腰上的感受。Clark正以他本人所意识不到的荒谬情色的方式在钢管上摩擦着自己的臀部，他尝试着用肛塞操着自己，但效果非常的不理想，从他逐渐不满足的扭腰与呻吟中就能分辨出来。对方的双眼被黑布蒙住，这让他紧靠着钢管的时候，带上了些任人宰割的味道，Bruce静静的看着他贴服着钢管扭动的身体——那就像是一个邀请，他想，对方仿佛献祭般的正等待他的享用，他不够熟练，这或许是他的第一次表演，而Bruce已经迫不及待给予对方一个难以忘怀的记忆。

Clark分不出更多的注意力去控制透视，这让他在不知道什么时候让自己陷入了一片黑暗，而唯一的观众所投来的视线让他越来越感到窘迫，他一时间回想不起匆忙学习的动作，只得试图敷衍过去。当然了，假使他没有悄悄的飞起来作弊，那么他的表现一定会比此刻更加的惨不忍睹。

也许他该快点结束，Clark有些混乱的想，他的阴茎弹动着预示着它可能随时会射出来，但如果是因为肛塞与摩擦钢管达到高潮实在是有些丢脸了。他从钢管上滑下来，双脚落地时腰部不自觉地有些发软，接着他茫然的抬起头，试图面向Bruce却完全找错了方向，而后者只感觉半张着嘴唇的Clark看起来既无辜又委屈，汗湿的刘海凌乱的贴在他的额头。

「我想我该……」Clark认为他也是时候到此为止了，他的双手紧了紧，为要不要遮挡住自己明显兴奋的下身而犹豫着。他晕乎的厉害，却又不得不为了身份着想，无论是超人为了卧底、还是星球日报的小记者为赚外快献身钢管舞，听起来都一样的糟。

「你的屁股和腰大概是我所见过扭的最好的了。」显然这名为自己找乐子的哥谭阔佬并不打算放过他，他在Clark没有反应过来前就快速的压迫上去，直到挨近后，后者才受惊般的、不受控制的后退了两步，如果不是Bruce眼疾手快的拽住了他，Clark大概要被自己慌乱的脚步绊倒在地。

「呃……谢……谢谢？」Clark在Bruce的力道下又变为了往前倾，撞在了对方身上，他嗫嗫的憋出了一句道谢，但与其是在感谢Bruce刚才那避免让他摔倒在地的动作，更像是在回答对方的赞美。Clark愣了愣的才反应过来，本想要继续解释，却在对方的手指挤进他臀缝时转为了一声呜咽，「不……别——」

出乎Bruce的意料，对方抬手阻止的并非是他挑逗着抚摸过臀缝的动作，而是试图扯下遮盖他眼眸黑布的那只手。

「你喜欢这样玩？」Bruce故意假装困惑轻佻的询问道，倒也不在意自己试图看清对方眼眸与完整面貌的举动被拒绝了。所以他干脆满足了对方的情趣要求，指挥着另一只手抚摸上Clark的腰线，强势的将他往怀中带，直到对方坚硬的勃起挤压在他的西装裤上。

「不，我……」Clark实在是不知道该如何解释，只得紧张的缩了缩肩膀，他扭动着腰想脱离Bruce的钳制，随后却发现这名花花公子的动作意外的坚定，不容对抗，这样的力道绝非是普通的小记者所能够挣脱的。

「你真热情，亲爱的。」Bruce低声说道，Clark扭动的动作非但没有帮助他进行抵抗，反而变得更像是邀请般的左右摇晃着尾巴。这让Bruce开始拨弄对方的肛塞，满意于Clark短促的抽气与突然变软的力道。后者颤抖的抬手仿佛是为了寻找支撑般环抱住Bruce的后背，揪住他价格不菲的西装外套，低垂的脑袋由于身高差埋在了Bruce的颈窝，随后在肛塞被挪动旋转的持续动作中发出享受的闷哼。

但这不够，Clark这么想，埋着脑袋试图去逃避因为渴求而不断涌起的强烈羞耻感，他蠕动的甬道叫嚣着想要更多，他需要些能将他完全填满的东西来缓解自己的不满足。他急促的喘息着，忽然间偏过头探出舌尖，湿漉漉的舔上了Bruce裸露在外的一截脖颈，不自觉的摆动起屁股去摩擦对方的胯部，本能的催促着。

Bruce不难想象出对方此刻的眼眸中会闪烁着怎样乞求的光芒，没办法清晰的看见实在是令人感到遗憾。他的手指慢条斯理的扭转着肛塞，坚挺的阴茎因为束缚在西装裤内而有些发痛。他必须操进对方这个湿热的肉穴中，Bruce想，天知道他在包厢中看到舞台上的Clark时就已经想这么做了，为什么他们不能为他准备一双更加合适的鞋子，像是能够完美包裹住他脚踝的红靴？

他很快拔出了带着玩具猫尾的肛塞，滑腻的穴口让他轻而易举的将手指探入，他粗糙的指腹摩擦着Clark柔嫩敏感的肉壁，饥渴的甬道谄媚而又贪婪的吸附住入侵的手指。Bruce分开两根手指剪刀般的将对方的肉穴撑开，他翻搅抽插着，淫液随着他的动作流淌出来，浸湿了他的手，Clark在他的挑逗下喘息着呻吟，为窜过脊椎的酸软酥麻痉挛般的打着颤。

就像是察觉了Clark有些站不稳的迹象，Bruce拥抱着对方往后退了几步，让Clark跌跌撞撞的跟随着他的脚步，直至回到了不远处的沙发上，带领着对方跨跪着坐在他的身上。

「哈……啊……」Clark抬手撑扶住了沙发背，在Bruce利用双手掰开他的臀瓣，伸入更多的手指抠刮他的肉壁时弓起背发出呜咽，将两处腰窝显现的更加明显。前列腺被对方手指刮搔摁压的强烈快感让Clark的脑海有那么一瞬间的空白，他发出了连自己都不清楚的情色放荡呻吟，阴茎抽搐着将内裤射的黏糊糊一片，「唔——」

Clark尝试性的眨了眨眼，一时间忘记了透视，在一片黑暗中倒是能更加清晰的感受到对方骨节分明的手指正怎样将他的肉壁操的又湿又软，那些手指在他因为射精而绞紧的甬道中坚定的动作着，指尖划过肠壁带来一阵阵的酥痒，Clark从喉间咕哝出断断续续的呜咽，紧接着又被对方咬住了脖颈，吮吸着他上下滚动的喉结。

熟悉的开拓与电流般四窜的快感让Clark情不自禁的扭着腰，他的穴口在对方抽出手指时紧缩着挽留，轻微的拉连声后，Bruce更加巨大的、蓄势勃发的性器就这么挤进了对方的臀缝中。他涨的发红的冠头不断试探性戳刺着Clark开阖的穴口，这让对方有些紧张的急促呼吸着，不断地吞咽着分泌过剩的唾液。

「Way……Wayne……先生……」Clark的臀肉被对方紧捏着捧起，而唯一能够缓解他甬道饥渴的肉棒却仅仅在摩擦与浅浅的戳捣，这几乎是让他心痒难难耐。他不知道该说什么才能催促着对方继续动作，而同时羞耻心也阻止着他将那些恳求的话说出口。Clark在冠头又一次插入穴口后挣扎着想要坐下，完全的将对方含入体内，「Bru……哈……啊啊……」

对方温软的穴口贪婪的一吸一合，让Bruce终于忍不住想要继续进入去感受对方又热又紧的肠壁。他的阴茎一寸寸强势的撑开对方狭窄的甬道，不仅是将Clark填满甚至是将对方撑得发胀，甚至是将已经经过手指开阔的穴口撑至一个令人吃惊的圆弧形。Bruce将手缓缓地往上移动，牢牢地紧扣住Clark结实的腰部，随后猛地把他往下一压，在将他钉坐在自己的肉棒上时顺势往上顶弄胯部，直截了当的凶狠撞击同时厮磨着对方的前列腺，令Clark昂起脖颈发出破碎的呻吟。

他在被完全贯穿的体验中瑟瑟颤抖着，对方粗壮的肉刃沉重的碾磨过前列腺，并且不断精准快速的顶撞着他最敏感的深处。Clark沉重的气喘吁吁，射过一轮的阴茎被Bruce重新操的勃起，并且在被他完全掌握住了节奏的情况下只能随之不断的上下颠动，Clark的肉壁愉悦的吸紧了操进操出的阴茎，这让Bruce深吸一口气绷紧腹部，只感觉对方贪婪的肉穴要将他吸的射出来了。

「啊啊……哈啊……」Clark不断被对方抬起下落，在完全无法适应的节奏中被对方长驱直入的不停抽插顶撞，粗糙的肉棒摩擦着氪星人更为柔嫩敏感的甬道，几乎是让Clark溃不成军。他晃着屁股上下摆动，来来回回沉重的落在了对方的阴茎上，被牢牢地钉住，「哈啊……B……Bruce……」

他呻吟着对方的名字，臀肉在每次下落时都拍击在对方的身上，淫水随着被操干的动作不断的噗呲噗呲被挤出肉穴，将他们相连的下身浸湿的一团糟。对方每一次对敏感点的精准碾磨都能让Clark瑟缩颤抖，他的腰弓成了不可思议的角度，呻吟中带着希望得到更多的、含糊不清的恳求。

Clark在Bruce将唇舌的进攻从他的脖颈转移至胸前时倒吸一口凉气，对方吸吮着他的胸肌，舌尖不断的挑逗着他乳尖，他在Bruce开始啃咬他乳晕，用牙齿咬啮摩擦他兴奋坚硬的乳头时呜咽喘息，他半张着嘴，探出口腔的舌尖微微颤抖着，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角滑落。来自胸膛的吸咬与下身的狠狠操干让Clark的头脑失神空白，即便是蒙住了双眼，还是有细微的泪痕顺着他的眼角浸湿眼罩滑落。

「好……啊啊……太、太多了……」Clark只感觉自己要被入侵体内的肉棒搅得一团糟，深深地挺入撞击所带来的酥爽让他歪着头无助而又失神的呻吟，思维混乱。他在黑布的遮盖下被操干的翻着眼，发软的双腿几乎是支撑不住他的身体，只能完全倚靠着Bruce，在冲撞中耸动着上下起伏，充沛的淫水像是失禁般随着抽插潺潺流淌而出，将下身搞得一滩狼藉。

Bruce估计将Clark的乳肉吮吸的发出声响，紧咬着奶头拉扯碾磨着。他凭借着自己的技巧逼迫着对方发出啜泣般的呻吟，阴茎往外抽出时总会带出对方娇嫩的软肉，他将他湿泞的肉穴操成淫扉的熟红，紧致吸裹着他的甜美甬道让Bruce都无法控制的脑袋发热，他不断变快的频率，动作凶狠的让Clark应接不暇，他哆嗦着抽搐颤抖，跳动的阴茎无法控制的在他高潮时射在了Bruce的高定西装上。

Clark在Bruce将那些精液灌进他肚子里的时候瑟缩着，他蜷起自己的手指几乎要将沙发背撕裂，刚经历过又一轮高潮，黑暗中他所有的感官都集中在了自己体内跳动、布满经络的性器上，他从未如此清晰的感受到那些粘稠的精液正将他涨满。他贴靠着Bruce喘气平复着呼吸，后者满意的抚摸过他淌满汗珠的起伏肌肉，指尖长时间的流连在Clark的尾椎。


End file.
